The Case Western Reserve University Center for AIDS Research is hosting its 5th annual scientific[unreadable] conference on June 7-9, 2007. The overall goal of the 2007 Case CFAR Spring Conference is to advance[unreadable] AIDS-related research through the formal and informal free scientific exploration of current issues in AIDSrelated[unreadable] immunology and virology, and through the development of collaborative research efforts. This will be[unreadable] accomplished through:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Providing Conference attendees with presentations from leading international and national AIDSrelated[unreadable] researchers, thereby stimulating both formal and informal discussions of the most current AIDSrelated[unreadable] research.[unreadable] 2. Provide Conference attendees with the opportunity to establish collaborative ventures in on-going and[unreadable] new AIDS-related research.[unreadable] 3. Provide young investigators and students with an opportunity to interact with leading AIDS-related[unreadable] researchers in both formal and informal venues.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Conference Format has been structured to maximize the interchange of ideas, to promote scientific[unreadable] debate, and to encourage collaborative ventures. Characteristics of the format which encourage these results[unreadable] are, attendance size, with an expectation of no more than 100 attendees; pre-planned communal meals[unreadable] structured to provide opportunities to informally discuss scientific theory and collaborative opportunities; and[unreadable] non-publication of Conference presentations, thereby allowing for a freer exchange of cutting-edge opinions,[unreadable] ideas and theories.[unreadable] [unreadable] Researchers are selected to present at the Conference based on their cutting-edge research in the session[unreadable] topic areas, and to ensure inclusion of differing views and theories on current questions and directions in AIDS[unreadable] research. The Case CFAR is proactive in its efforts to ensure inclusion of minority and female researchers in[unreadable] all aspects of Conference planning and attendance.